De perros e Insectos
by Ra1m4 Ev4N5
Summary: Toda pareja tiene problemas, ¿cierto? ¡Error! Bueno, eso era hasta que cierto chico tuvo un sueño revelador... ShinoxKiba por supuesto que Shino es el Seme Echen un vistazo! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Bien aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mi autoría... ¡Que emoción! La verdad es que no podría haberla empezado sin ayuda de una de mis mejores amigas **_Samo_ **todo esto es por ti, sabes que obligarme a escribir es la única manera. Los látigos son mi mejor inspiración... **

**Como sea esto nació de la frustración de ella precisamente, ya que no hay mucho de estos dos adorables chicos en general. Para nada. No más NO HAY... Sí, eso es una razón para revelarse y decir: _Vive la Résistance!_**

**_No h_ay muchas notas al respecto sólo que por lo general el punto de vista suele cambiar cada cierto tiempo pero por lo general es bastante notorio quien es el que dirige la narración - o eso quiero pensar- y solamente al principio del capítulo indicaré quien lo hace después me suelo guiar de lineas de corte...**

**Bueno suficiente parloteo.**

_La piel de Shino es blanca, _

_Akamaru también,_

_Kiba odia a Shino,_

_o eso quiere creer,_

_Si ellos fueran míos,_

_¿qué más podría hacer?,_

_Dejarlos juntos_

_no más_

_y divertirme al ver..._

_**Naruto no me pertenece :)**_

_Shino's POV_

* * *

"_¡Shino!"_

El chico se levantó precipitado como si hubiera sonado una alarma, de hecho, había sido una alarma la que lo había despertado. Buscó a tientas por su despertador, lo apagó y miró a su alrededor sin reconocer nada.

¿Qué no estaba en otro lugar? Juraría que hace un momento estaba en casa de…

Es verdad. ¡Kiba!

¿Acaso no lo llamaba hace un momento? Juraría que estaba diciendo su nombre; lo repetía, de hecho, lo había repetido muchas veces, mas no sonaba alarmado, sonaba… Sonaba como si estuviera gritando por él, de una manera tan…

"_Shino"_

Se sonrojó. No era posible, ¿o sí?

El jamás había… ¡nunca! Ni siquiera pensado en algo como eso - a pesar de llevar 5 años de relación lo máximo que habían hecho era besarse- En ningún momento se le había ocurrido pensar en Kiba de esa forma, y ahora se encontraba con ese lío en su cuarto.

Tendría que asearse rápido si pensaba que llegar temprano a su entrenamiento y buena suerte era que siempre se levantara 2 horas antes de tener que irse.

A Shino le gustaba pasearse por los bosques apenas al salir el alba: para poder contemplar el rocío de la mañana el cual adornaba a los insectos. Al amanecer, estos dos elementos combinados, hacían un espectáculo digno de admirarse que nunca se cansaba de observar. A demás él y Kiba aprovechaban esos momentos temprano en el día para poder estar cerca sin que hubiera que esconderse de nadie, ya que era muy temprano para que alguien se encontrara haciendo algo.

_Sólo los locos se levantan a esa hora_

Recordó había instado Kiba al inicio de su relación cuando él había sugerido levantarse más temprano para estar a solas antes de los entrenamientos.

Eventualmente había accedido, mas conllevó mucho trabajo de su parte y bastantes reclamos por parte del Inuzuka para lograr establecer la rutina que ahora llevaban…

Suspiró.

Tendría que poner a lavar sus sábanas, pero primero tendría que ducharse. Hizo a un lado los cobertores y evitó ver aquel desastre. No hacía falta decir que la sensación era desagradable; aún más desagradable, era el hecho de que aquello hubiera sucedido sin su consentimiento.

A Shino le parecía que su cuerpo se había rebelado en su contra. _Jamás_ le había desobedecido antes. ¿Por qué tendría que haber a empezado a actuar por su propia cuenta en un asunto tan embarazoso?

No le gustaba sentirse sin control dentro de una situación y, a pesar de que estando con Kiba muchas veces fuera el mismo el que estuviera cediéndole el control en su relación, nunca se sentía impotente, ya que Kiba siempre le tomaba en consideración -la mayoría del tiempo- y él además confiaba en las decisiones del chico (un poco más que la mayor parte del tiempo); sin embargo esta era una situación diferente. Su cuerpo no podía decidir hacer esto sin consultarle primero, de eso, Shino estaba convencido. Tendría que evitar que se rebelara a toda costa o de lo contrario tendría que comenzar a dar ciertas explicaciones a muchas personas, y si había algo que él odiara más que perder el control eso era tener que explicar sus acciones.

Así pues, dentro de él mientas Shino estando en la ducha se deshacía de las vergonzosas pruebas de su descontrol sus hormonas también, en un pacto silencioso, optaron por pelear su tan esperada liberación de adentro de la rejas donde Shino la había refundido al inicio de su pubertad.

Esto significaba revolución; se rehusaban a permanecer encerradas un solo momento más y ay de Shino se atrevía a tratar de detenerlas.

Bien, aquella ducha, Shino decidió, había sido interesante. Logró llegar a tiempo a su reunión matutina con Kiba, y su padre, afortunadamente, no se dio cuenta del desastre que había hecho en sus sábanas, ya que él mismo las había puesto a lavar, así que sus planes, hasta ahí, habían salido bien.

Con lo que no había contado fue con que mientras se estuviera duchando fuera a recordar el sueño que había tenido sobre Kiba.

En sí no había hecho nada para evocar a esos recuerdos. El único error que había cometido había sido el preguntarse si a Kiba le molestaría que llegara un poco tarde sin anticipación, sólo eso había pensado, más cuando su cerebro registró la palabra 'Kiba' dentro de él ocurrió algo extraño y, como si hubieran escrito una palabra clave, se abrió una compuerta que comenzó a liberar todo el libido que ni él sabía llevaba dentro.

Era humillante que Shino lo admitiera, pero tras haber recordado el sueño que había tenido, más vívidamente esta vez, había terminado por masturbarse mientras se duchaba, ya que ¿qué otra cosa le quedaba por hacer? si de la nada su cuerpo había decidido darle una erección al recordar los ruiditos que Kiba hacía cuando durante su sueño le besaba el cuello.

La imagen del rostro de Kiba sonrojándose cuando había volteado a verlo se hallaba aún fresca en su memoria, lo cual causaría problemas si no dejaba de pensar en ello ahora.

-¡Shino!- Le llamó el chico.

-… Lo siento ¿qué estabas diciendo?

-Argh, es la _tercera _vez que te lo digo. ¡Qué carajos te pasa! ¿Uno de tus bichos se te atoró en el oído o qué? Pareces distraído ahora que lo pienso… Tal vez no está en tu oído, si no más bien en tu cerebro.- Lo observó inquisitivo por un segundo antes de atacarle con preguntas:

¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

¿Qué hiciste ayer?

¿Cómo me llamo?

…

-¿Qué?

Bufó.

-Aaaah ¡Shino, pedazo de insecto! _Despierta _o dejaré de venir a estas reuniones 'secretas' si ni siquiera estás lo suficientemente alerta como para contestarme.- Suspiró evitando ver en su dirección concentrándose en el paisaje.- Apuesto a que ese árbol habla más que tú, ¿verdad Akamaru?

Ladró su respuesta contento de que le incluyeran en su charla, aunque fuera para apoyar su discusión, a la vez que meneaba su cola.

-… Los árboles no hablan.- Contestó el Aburame con obviedad cosa que hizo que Kiba riera internamente.

-Hm… pero si hablaran, hablarían más que tú. De eso estoy seguro.- Dijo permitiéndose una sonrisa socarrona mostrándole que se burlaba pero que no lo decía en serio.

Shino sólo sonrió y tomo al chico de la mano.

-Je… eres un masoquista. Si no te molesto, no estás feliz.- le dijo sin voltear a verlo, en realidad evitando su mirada.- A veces pienso que lo haces a propósito.

-No es así, y no lo hago a propósito… Me doy cuenta, en cambio, que el hecho de que no puedas vivir sin molestar a la gente es una razón de por qué me gustas.

Fue algo remoto y sus palabras no fueron dichas fácilmente. Pocas veces lograba su cometido al expresar sus sentimientos, así que, Shino no pudo si no sonreír al notar como Kiba se había tensado ante su comentario; esperaba que el chico no notara su sonrisa o de lo contrario estaría en problemas.

A simple vista si uno lo viera no podría distinguir si sonreía o no, ya que su ropa cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, pero Shino y Kiba se encontraban en una parte de su relación en la que ya no tenían que verse siquiera la mayor parte del tiempo para saber lo que el otro sentía. Cinco años de relación hacían eso; mientras que ellos no se habían inclinado por avanzar en el aspecto físico, ya que eran contadas las veces en las que se mostraban afecto de esa forma, en lo que se refiere a lo emocional actualmente gozaban de una empatía para tantas cosas que cualquier pareja los habría de envidiar.

-Deja de tomarme el pelo.- Recitó como tantas otras veces mientras lo empujaba haciéndolo a un lado y, como de costumbre, sonrojándose cada vez que Shino le decía algo tan directamente. En muchas formas, se podría decir, Kiba era más tímido que Shino, pero sólo el era el que sabía que tan tímido podía llegar a ser.

-Sólo estoy recalcando hechos.- Disfrutaba de las escasas ocasiones en las que podía ver a Kiba apenado; aun a pesar de los riesgos que corría en el intento. Tal vez y sí fuera un poco masoquista.

-Ya cállate.- replicó antes de ponerse nervioso.- Y, no me evadas el tema_. Tú _tienes algo raro, vienes oliendo más extraño que de costumbre. Es como si tu _shinosidad_ hubiera aumentado; pude olerte desde un kilómetro antes de que llegaras y una vez que los hiciste estabas todo ido. Hay algo extraño.- Sentenció.- ¿De qué se trata?

Shino estaba algo impresionado. Sí sabía del alcance de las habilidades del Inuzuka y estas, además, habían aumentado con los años, pero no sabía que tanto.

La pregunta ¿qué había hecho? le hizo sentir arder el rostro.

No sería capaz de aceptarlo nunca, no enfrente de él. Ni siquiera había logrado darle lo que había escuchado llamar un 'beso francés'; si iba por ahí confesándole lo que había ocurrido en la mañana no tendría rostro con que mirar al chico de nuevo.

¿De qué manera podría confesar haber profanado su imagen con algo tan sucio?

Simplemente no había manera.

-¿Y bien?

-¿En serio huelo… de forma extraña?- Indagó el muchacho sintiendo vergüenza, cosa que notó Kiba.

-¿Eh?... ¿En eso te fijaste de lo que acabo de decir?

Exhaló.

-Bueno, sí. Aunque no es que huelas extraño sólo que hueles más… a ti.- Sonrojó se un poco después de haber pensado en lo que dijo.- Eh… Es como si olieras tú al triple.- Rió. Podrías decir que, ya que el extraño eres tú; entonces, ya que hueles más a ti, hueles más 'extraño'.

-¿Te desagrada?-

Después de su reacción le fue imperativo saber si es que le desagradaba. Si era así, tal vez algo como lo que ocurrió en sueños no tendría ninguna lógica debido a ciertas… cosas que habían transcurrido y que el Kiba de su sueño no habría podido hacer de estar en lo correcto.

Era bueno saber que solo serían fantasías sin sentido.

Aquello lo aliviaba.

Significaba que los sueños se detendrían viendo que su mente rechazaría algo así de ilógico…

¿No es cierto?

-Pues…- Olfateó de nuevo más como un reflejo.- No. No realmente. Ya estoy acostumbrado a tu aroma, de hecho, hasta cierto punto me he acostumbrado a oler a ti. Aunque, tampoco es como si fuera a embotellar tu esencia para bañarme con ella y oler así todo el tiempo.

Shino dejó de respirar.

¿Qué había dicho?

Lo miró un momento mientras el chico seguía hablando aparentemente ajeno a lo que su elección de palabras le estaban haciendo. Si bien era cierto que la manera en la que Kiba le había comunicado lo que pensaba habría sonado completamente inocente a oídos de cualquiera; él en el pobre estado mental con el que se había levantado había encontrado con que ese pequeño comentario de había zumbado los oídos regresándolo a la precaria situación con la que se había despertado en la mañana. Con un malestar provocado por un bien estar, el cual antes no había experimentado, y del que no tenía experiencia alguna; uno que a ultimadas fechas había comenzado a grabarle una idea en la cabeza no con pluma, si no con un cincel que a momentos parecía taladrarle sus pensamientos.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

¿Cuánto, exactamente, había estado reprimiendo estos impulsos dentro de él?

Aventuró había sido bastante, ya que estos parecían querérsele salir del pecho haciendo un hueco en donde debía estar su estómago creándole un vacío que le provocaba un hambre que no saciaría con ningún tipo de comida. Todo su interior se retorcía como si sus kikai también sintieran por lo que estaba pasando y compartieran esa sensación de insatisfacción.

Mas no podía dejarse llevar por la línea que hacían sus pensamientos poco racionales. Respiró profundo y calmó se un momento. Inhalando y exhalando. Bloqueando todo… o más bien _casi _todo.

-Shino ¿me estás… yo estaba… no me…? Ah bien, ¡no me hagas caso! Al fin y al cabo si tienes un problema, ¿qué me importa? Seguro es alguna otra de tus rarezas.- Dijo rindiéndose lanzando sus brazos al aire.- Vamos Akamaru. Creo que hoy era el día en que los locos necesitaban su espacio para pensar… ¿para qué viene si no tiene ánimos de hablar? ¡No llegues tarde o Kurenai te matará! Aunque tal vez con eso aprendería a escuchar a las personas… Asqueroso bicho voluble…

Siguió Kiba mascullando mientras se alejaba más del Aburame quien había terminado por contemplar en silencio un punto al frente de él arbitrariamente, mientras el chico esperaba por su atención, preocupado sólo por obtener una respuesta a su dilema, irónicamente, el haber escuchado al chico en su arrebato había sido útil para olvidarse de su problema… por ahora.

Suspiró.

Tal vez tendría que buscar alguna otra cosa que lo distrajera y así todo no terminaría por complicarse.

Bueno, en primera ayudar en el entrenamiento de Kurenai serviría; tenía alrededor de 45 minutos antes de tener que volver a ver a Kiba así que pensó, dado que no había desayunado y evitando pensar en las razones, ocuparía 30 de esos 45 minutos para tratar de deshacerse del vacío que todavía tenía en su estómago.

Así pues para cuando hubo terminado su desayuno y después de un breve encuentro con Naruto en el que el chico se la había pasado criticándole su comida, nuevamente sin reconocerlo, todas las ideas ajenas a su persona, con la que había tenido el infortunio de despertar, se habían evaporado completamente de su cabeza, siendo reemplazadas por un poquito de irritación.

Tal vez y fuera como lo había previsto y sólo necesitara despejar su mente, distraerse, y todo estaría bien.

Ya durante la clase de Kurenai tendría la oportunidad de probar su teoría y encontrar que, efectivamente, se hallaba muy lejos de la verdad.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Guta? :)

No guta? :(

R&R :D

Griten me y actualizo más pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capi :D Espero que pueda subirlos semanalmente -supiro- sip eso espero. Ahora este capi va de Shino -un poco- a Kiba -otro tanto- y luego regresa a Shino en su mayoría. Drama Drama jaja -sólo un poco- Bueno me callo y lean!**_  
_

_Un juego,_

_Los árboles, los cerros_…

_Un duelo,_

_Un brinco, un trueno…_

_El fuego, sus ojos, el cielo…_

_Su cuello._

_Un sueño._

_Descontrol y luego…_

_Me alejo._

_Me mira,_

_Lo veo._

_Hasta pronto…_

_Un anhelo._

_**Naruto no me pertenece :)**_

Shino's POV

* * *

Al principio todo estaba bien, Kiba como siempre jugaba con Akamaru corriendo y dando saltos por todo el campo; la clase aún no llegaba así que, decidió mantenerse a distancia, ya que no quería provocar un momento incómodo después de cómo el chico se había ido.

Sabía que no serviría de nada permanecer a la sombra de los árboles para no llamar la atención ya que lo más probable era que el chico supiera que se acercaba desde hace mucho, mas decidió quedarse ahí y observar. Era más seguro que ir a confrontarlo enseguida.

Aún así aquello no había sido una pelea por que, bien, después de convivir tanto con Kiba había descubierto que si uno en realidad hacía enojar al Inuzuka este hacía que no le quedara la menor duda de qué era lo que había hecho para no volvérsele a ocurrir ofenderlo de ninguna manera.

Sí, definitivamente Kiba no estaba enojado, tal vez un poco frustrado con él pero eso era normal -para ellos al menos- De todas formas Shino sonrió recordando las múltiples ocasiones que el chico había salido furioso de algún lugar mientras habían tratado de tener una conversación lo cual, debía admitir, era su culpa, ya que casi nunca encontraba palabras para decir todo lo que pensaba. El chico desesperado le diría entonces algo como 'hasta tus bichos se comunican más que tú' y se iría enojado. Algo como lo que había sucedido hace 30 minutos.

Sin más continuó mirando la escena que se desarrollaba ante él hasta que escuchó que Kiba lo llamaba.

* * *

¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

-¡Anda Akamaru!- …

Ese Aburame.

Volteó a ver disimuladamente al árbol donde Shino se encontraba mientras seguía jugando con su compañero.

Bufó.

Como si no lo hubiera olfateado desde hace _horas. _ Podía incluso sentir sus ojos perforándole la espalda.

"¡Qué ridiculez!"

-¡Buen chico!

Akamaru ladró contento al recibir las caricias de su amo, giró un poco la cabeza y, notando el olor de Shino y el hecho de que se mantenían a distancia, gimoteó un poco llamando la atención del muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- preguntó extrañado deteniendo sus movimientos.

Nuevamente, ladró. Esta vez tomándolo de la manga de su suéter, jalándolo en dirección hacia el Aburame.

-¡Qué! ¡No, alto ahí!...-Suspiró.- Ya lo he notado pero no es necesario que vayamos. ¡Vuelve! Anda aún no hemos terminado.

Con un ladrido de protesta Akamaru se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y miró a su amo de forma reprobatoria.

-¿Qué?...-Si lo que quería era un duelo de miradas se lo daría… Pero ¿por qué tenía que lucir tan tierno?- Mira. Él fue el que quiso estar solo. Si quiere quedarse asechándonos en la sombra, como el acosador que siempre ha sido, pensando que se está saliendo con la suya déjalo. Ahora ven aquí.

Akamaru tan sólo se echó en el suelo. Sin señal alguna de que quisiera moverse.

-Aaaargh bien… traidor.- Se dio vuelta irritado. Inhaló y exhaló tratando de contener las ganas de patear algo.- ¡Sal de ahí cobarde antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que haces!

"Pudo al menos ocultar el hecho de que nos observaba". Pensó con fingida irritación.

-¿No encontraste un escondite mejor que ese?

Mientras veía como Shino se acercaba podía notar como el aroma del chico impregnaba el ambiente.

¿Qué había hecho para que se multiplicara el olor? Nunca había sido tan intenso; a pesar de ello le agradaba.

Shino olía como a hierbas silvestres todo el tiempo, a veces, olía como a pasto fresco, o a sabia y a romero; el día de hoy era como si hubiera tomado cada uno de esos elementos y los hubiera mezclado para hacer uno nuevo.

¿El resultado? Un olor indudablemente él. Excéntrico, intenso, directo, embriagante y además completamente indescriptible como el propio chico.

-No estaba tratando de ocultarme.

"Añade inverosímil y orate."

-Pues debiste pensarlo. La próxima vez que _alguien _decida quedárseme viendo de esa forma seguro conseguirá llamar la atención. Agradezco que los demás no puedan ver tu _expresión_ de otra manera causaría problemas.- Sentenció sin importarle el hecho de que lo que acabara de decir fuera una contradicción.

Shino había aprendido que en sí todo lo que Kiba hacía era una contradicción así que por esa razón no le importaba que Kiba hubiera tratado de ponerle en claro que, en el momento, a lo que menos tenía en cuenta era a él. A su vez Kiba comprobaba esta teoría mientras evitaba seguir apreciando ese aroma que trataba de colmar sus pulmones.

En vez de sentirse ofendido atinó a preguntar.

-¿Cómo puedes saber cómo luce?

-¿Eh?... Eso es porque… yo… yo no necesito verla.- Comenzó a darse la vuelta para evitar aquella conversación cuando notó algo.- ¡Shino, borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro antes de que decida borrártela a golpes!

El Aburame al parecer optó por ignorar las amenazas de Kiba, ya que este se crispó aún más.- Shino, tú…

-¡Chicos! ¿Tan temprano aquí? Ese es el espíritu, pero…- Se detuvo al notar la escena.- ¡Kiba! Dime que no están peleando ustedes dos. Ese no es el ejemplo que le quieren dar a los niños ¿o sí? Vamos. Suelta a Shino.

El joven Inuzuka sin darse cuenta había sujetado al otro muchacho del cuello de su chaqueta levantando un puño enfrente de su rostro amenazadoramente. Ah, tendría que aprender a controlar sus impulsos un poco más, pero como él lo veía no había sido su culpa.

-No peleábamos sólo trataba de golpearlo, lo normal. Ya sabe que Shino me pone en el ánimo de golpear algo.

"Usualmente a él"

Soltándolo caminó hacia Kurenai-Sensei como si lo que acababa de insinuar no fuera de gran importancia.

-Ah…

"Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambiarán, aunque sí se llevan mejor… Eso creo."

Kurenai sonreía de alguna forma agradeciendo que los chicos ya no fueran su responsabilidad.

-Kurenai-Sensei buenos días…-Saludó Shino respetuosamente; recordándole al Inuzuka que aunque aquella Jounin ya no era su maestra había ciertas convencionalismos para con todas las personas independientemente de que fueran sus alumnos o no_. _

-Ah, sí. ¿Qué hay Kurenai-Sensei?- Se rascó detrás de la oreja mientras la saludaba siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañero.

Ella tan sólo rió.

-Buenos días a los dos. Me sorprende verlos aquí antes de que llegara. Bueno, ciertamente no esperaba ver a Kiba aquí tan temprano.

-¡Oiga, eso no es justo! Yo soy muy responsable.

-Descuida eso lo sé, aún así chicos antes que nada les agradezco que hicieran esto, yo sé que últimamente han tenido muchas misiones así que aprecio mucho que hayan aceptado ayudarme en sus momentos libres.

-Para nada nos complace ayudar a formar a las nuevas generaciones.- Habló Shino

-Je, algo tenía que hacer con tanto tiempo.

- Aún así, gracias. Bien, los niños no tardarán en llegar así que dejen que les explique lo de hoy. Hasta donde se ustedes no han disminuido su entrenamiento, por lo tanto el régimen que deben de seguir es estricto. Dejando a un lado las técnicas especiales aún es importante seguirse preparando para retos físicos por demás extenuantes; por esa razón en esta ocasión quisiera que pudieran hacer hincapié en este punto demostrándoles a mis alumnos lo crucial que es el contar con un buen Taijutsu.- hizo una pequeña pausa permitiéndose recordar con una sonrisa aquella vez en la que Shino había tenido problemas en este mismo aspecto.

-Por lo tanto quisiera que hicieran gala de sus habilidades en esta área. _Sin_ excederse.- recalcó notando la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Kiba.- Pero que tampoco sea un juego de niños; es más, tómenlo como un verdadero entrenamiento y viendo que les estoy arrebatando algo de su tiempo pienso que deberían aprovecharlo.

La sonrisa de Kiba, afectada por el dulce sabor del porvenir, se volvió más nostálgica de pronto.

-Es decir que no nos descuidemos, ¿verdad?...

"Una vez maestra siempre maestra"

Sintiéndose así meditó un momento; aunque en realidad habían sido contadas las veces en las que los había reprendido por holgazanear, aquella pose y mirada autoritarias que adoptaba lo hacían recordar algo de su niñez.

-¡De acuerdo!- Le dirigió una última mirada a su antigua instructora para después alejarse de ella junto con Shino.

Si iban a enfrentarse con 'público' presente imaginó que sería prudente el apartarse un poco de los chicos que, uno a uno, parecían haber llegado en tanto se encontraban hablando.

-No creas que la tendrás fácil, Shino. Sabes que nunca me tomo las cosas a la ligera.- Le dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Lo mismo digo...

* * *

-Sabes que nunca me tomo las cosas a la ligera.- Escuchó al chico decir notando una risilla en su voz al mismo tiempo que hablaron.

Sobraba decir que se notaba confiado y, tal vez, debiera de preocuparse un poco más. La verdad era que en cuanto a habilidades no eran tan diferentes; por supuesto contaban con distintas técnicas pero en el aspecto físico estaban bastante equilibrados.

Si bien Kiba antes le superaba en cuanto se refiere al Taijutsu, eso había ido cambiando conforme los años.

Él nunca había sido débil per se aunque su fuerza no había recaído nunca en lo físico u eso no era ningún secreto.

-Lo mismo digo…

Ahora; sin embargo, sus habilidades en Taijutsu se encontraban bastante a la par del joven Inuzuka, esto siendo comprobado por ambos en múltiples ocasiones en las que de un momento a otro Kiba le pediría una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en la que el aceptaría; resultando muchas veces en empate debido al desgaste físico consecuencia de horas de "entrenamiento", como habían decidido llamar a aquellas extrañas ocurrencias (por que ¿qué podrían ser si no eso?).

-Bien, escúchenme todos…- Comenzó a hablar Kurenai a sus pequeños alumnos. Quisiera que tomaran nota de lo que verán a continuación; será una demostración de lo que veíamos la vez pasada por parte de dos de mis antiguos estudiantes… Kiba del clan Inuzuka y Shino del clan Aburame.

Las reglas son, como podrán imaginar, que ninguno de los dos podrá usar ninguna especie de ayuda o técnica extra; será tan sólo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Habiendo dicho esto Kurenai volteó a verles nuevamente.

-¡Ya oyeron chicos… Cuando estén listos!

De lejos el otro chico sonreía.

-Entonces, que empiece la función…

Shino tan sólo asintió y Kurenai dio la señal para que todo empezara.

Kiba no esperó más e hizo el primer movimiento avanzando hacia él de forma imperceptible, y en cuanto Shino se dio cuenta Kiba lo tenía a una buena distancia para apalearlo a gusto, lanzó un golpe y este, al fin reaccionando un poco, lo detuvo para luego escabullirse lejos de él.

Esto se volvió rápidamente en una persecución.

Por todo el plano se los podía ver saltando y corriendo, asestando golpes sólo para que el otro los bloqueara. Akamaru, Kurenai y los niños miraban a lo lejos mientras se desarrollaba todo a gran velocidad, lo cierto es que ningún ojo que no estuviera entrenado para ello podría haber apreciado mucho de lo que acontecía en aquél claro, y todo sin que derramasen una sola gota de sudor.

Hubo otro golpe por parte de Kiba que pretendió sorprender al Aburame quien, de hecho, lo había visto venir y aprovechó esa oportunidad para tomar su brazo y girarlo, logrando sujetarlo firmemente. Su mente trabajaba estratégicamente para ver que paso debía tomar después. Eso fue hasta que reparó en la posición que se encontraban… El brazo del chico sujeto e inmóvil a sus espaldas, con su mano izquierda sujetándole la cintura anclando su cuerpo lo bastante cerca de él para sentir como sus hombros subían y bajaban con la pesadez de su respiración -afectada por la adrenalina que corría por su venas- Notó curioso como, también, el cabello se le erizaba en la nuca cada vez que él exhalaba; su respiración, al igual que la de Kiba, volviéndose superficial… Convirtiéndose casi en jadeos.

No comprendía _por que_.

En una situación normal durante una pelea el notar estas cosas no debería llamarle la atención o significar nada en absoluto, pero no pudo evitar observar también que nunca tenía a Kiba tan cerca suyo a menos de que ambos estuvieran en combate.

Perdiendo la concentración debido a todas sus cavilaciones Kiba logró zafarse del agarre que el chico tenía sobre su brazo para girarse después y atacarlo de nuevo, ahora dirigiendo el golpe a su estómago.

Acertó, y terminó mandando a Shino varios metros atrás lo cual, a pesar de que había sido precisamente su intención, lo había sorprendido de alguna forma.

Se escucharon exclamaciones desde donde se hallaban los niños, al parecer se había visto peor de lo que se había sentido. Shino se levantó algo aturdido por su descuido y por el hecho de que al parecer todo el asunto de la mañana sí le estuviera afectando, pero no era momento de pensar en eso; estaba en medio de una batalla.

Volteó a ver a Kiba y avanzó de nuevo a donde se encontraba; Kiba reaccionando del mismo modo al ver que Shino seguía con intenciones de continuar.

Intercambiaron más golpes, y aunque Shino esta vez trataba de guardar un poco más su distancia, seguían haciendo su pelea algo entretenido de mirar. Por su parte Kiba se contenía y trataba de no hacer nada extremadamente peligroso en sí, saltaba en el aire y propinaba golpes y patadas por aquí y por allá.

A los chicos de Kurenai les resultaba emocionante y gritaban por el que ellos habían elegido como su favorito. Por lo menos ellos la pasaban bien, ya que a Shino no le parecía nada divertido…

Esta pelea estaba haciendo mella en su debilitado control; trataba con todas sus fuerzas de hacer caso omiso a los pequeños detalles que estaba descubriendo sobre Kiba a medida como avanzaba la pequeña confrontación, estos detalles facilitados por la cercanía que requería este hecho, y lo cierto es que eran de las cosas más maravillosas que había tenido para admirar (era aún mejor que contemplar cualquier especie nueva de los insectos que investigaba).

Las expresiones del chico mientras analizaba su siguiente ataque…

"_Shino"_

La sonrisa que mostraba permanentemente al lanzarle un golpe o correr hacia él…

"_Shino…"_

Los pequeños gruñidos que exhalaba cuando Shino lograba esquivar uno de ellos…

"_...Shino"_

El olor del chico…

Siempre a tierra, a bosque…

"…_"_

Se escucharon sonidos empáticos por parte de la multitud.

Aquél había sido un golpe especialmente doloroso, directo a la quijada, había hecho incluso que el Inuzuka corriera a evaluar el daño ocasionado al otro chico.

-¿No estás dejándome ganar, o sí? Es la tercera vez que terminas mordiendo el césped.- Le dijo el muchacho desde su posición; en cuclillas, cerca de él, analizando su figura tratando de averiguar que había de malo con él.

Shino le contestó sintiéndose ofendido.

-Siempre peleo en serio.

Y estaba seriamente en problemas si no lograba concentrarse. Kiba terminaría pensando que le había otorgado una victoria fácil y eso era lo que menos deseaba comunicar en ese momento, ya que sería uno de los peores insultos para con el muchacho.

No muy conforme con su respuesta, Kiba abandonó esa posición relajada y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-Mmm… Pues, entonces, estás en pésima forma.- Le miró levantarse- Sigamos: aún no termino contigo.

Kiba volvió a tomar la iniciativa abalanzándose hacia el Aburame, quien acababa de tomar una pose defensiva. Si bien su Taijutsu había mejorado mucho, de lo que seguía careciendo era de reservas de energía, lo que hacía que tuviera una resistencia pobre.

El joven Inuzuka rió.

-¿Sigues jugando a la defensiva? ¡Deja de evadirme ya! No te servirá y lo sabes; soy demasiado rápido para ti.

De nuevo tenía razón. Si no quería terminar quedando en ridículo tendría que terminar con esto rápido. Después de todo esta era una demostración y no podían demorarse demasiado.

Dio un salto más para alejarse de Kiba y burlándolo consiguió sujetarlo por detrás, repitiendo su movimiento anterior mas esta vez poniendo toda su concentración en ello, no dejándose llevar por su cercanía; evitando notar lo agitados que se encontraban y como Kiba se retorcía para tratar de zafarse…

Al final poner _toda_ su concentración en ello terminó no siendo lo indicado, ya que esto provocó que ocurriera algo que nunca antes le había sucedido.

Perder el control de sus Kikai.

Cuando había pensado que tenía controlada la situación Kiba había terminado por llamarle la atención.

-Oye, Shino que… ¿Qué haces? ¡_Eso_ es trampa!

-¿Eh? Pero yo no hago nada.

Shino parecía no comprender que sucedía.

-Kurenai-sensei, ¿qué pasa?... ¿Qué es eso que sale de la ropa del chico de gafas?

-Esa es la técnica especial del Clan Aburame, les permite controlar una clase de insectos que viven dentro de ellos.

Una pequeña comenzó a hacer muecas llamando la atención incluso de Akamaru

-¡Aaaah! Insectos… ¿dentro de _él_? ¡Qué asco!

-¡Yukina! Eso es algo grosero para decir.- Volteándolo a ver desde lejos antes de agregar en voz baja- Además no sabes que puede hacerte ese chico… Se ve sospechoso.

Kurenai ante esto tuvo que intervenir.

-Chicos, chicos tranquilos que no ocurre nada. Shino sólo ocupó sus insectos para sujetar a Kiba.- Meditó un poco- Aunque eso va en contra de las reglas.

¿Sus Kikai? Pero él no…

-Shino, esto no es gracioso. ¿Primero no te lo tomas en serio y ahora haces trampa? Ah, vaya forma de arruinar la diversión. Anda, suéltame.

Kiba se quejaba muy irritado y de mal humor por haber perdido la oportunidad de jugar un poco con Shino y hacerle pagar unas cuantas cosas. Logró zafarse fácilmente del agarre en el que Shino lo tenía ya que este hace un rato que se había quedado inmóvil con una mirada que, aunque nadie podía ver, mostraba un shock tal que no podría uno imaginárselo en el rostro de uno de los ninjas más templados que tenía Konoha.

-Kiba…

-Sí, ya está bien. No importa.- Comenzó a alejarse del chico en cuanto noto que los insectos de Shino seguían con él todavía- Ahora, si te parece bien ¿podrías quitarme estas cosas de encima? Están comenzando a meterse debajo de mi ropa…

Aún tratando de sacudírselos.

-Yo… yo no…- No podía entenderlo. Miraba sus manos tratando de comprender que pasaba.

-Ya, Shino, es enserio.- Notándose algo nervioso y subiendo la voz sin darse cuenta- ¡Ya no importa si hiciste trampa o no, sólo quiero que me los saques de encima!

- No puedo… No los llamé en primer lugar.- Extendía sus manos tratando de regresarlos, como siempre hacía, sin obtener resultado alguno.

-¿Qué cosa dices? No bromees con eso Shino… No es… no es gracioso.- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda- Agh… ¡Shino están por todas partes! ¡Quítalos, quítamelos ya maldita sea!

-Sensei, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué Kiba está rodeado de esos bichos si ya terminó la pelea?

La chiquilla que había hablado antes trataba de contener sus chillidos. Kurenai-sensei lucía impasible, más se le oía algo preocupada.

-Bueno, Shino… Él debe estar bromeando.

Kiba comenzaba a sonar desesperado y trataba de no entrar en pánico fallando espectacularmente.

-¡Aaaah! Con un demonio, Shino haz algo… ¡No sólo te quedes ahí! Agh, no los soporto, se sienten horrible -Trató de dar un pasó pero eso provocó que los insectos se movieran en todas direcciones cual enjambre de abejas a su alrededor.

"_¿_Qué tratas de hacer, Shino?"

El chico oyó más que vio como el Inuzuka trataba de deshacerse de sus Kikai alejándose cada vez más haciendo maniobras evasivas casi comenzando a correr, y sin embargo tan sólo puede quedarse ahí; observando la escena, viendo a los chicos de Kurenai quienes también miraban lo acontecido con estupefacción. Hiciera lo que hiciera al chico no dejaban de seguirlo y así fue como en un intento por quitárselos Kiba terminó recostado en el suelo con los insectos sobre él; algo parecido al pánico mostrándose en sus facciones.

-… ¡Por todos los cielos, reacciona!

No podía verlo. Simplemente no podía seguir viendo lo que sucedía.

Tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Haz algo! Lo que sea… Distráelos, dales un susto… Mátalos…

Ante esto Shino se tensó él sabía que no…

-Kiba… no puedo… yo…

Kiba gruñó. Por supuesto que no podía.

Shino trataba con todo lo que tenía para poder regresarlos y aún cuando parecía horrible el siquiera admitirlo no podía lograr concentrarse. Los sonidos de protesta del Inuzuka para que lo ayudara no hacían nada más que distraerlo.

Su propio rostro se hallaba tenso y había comenzado a sudar. Mientras, Kiba se retorcía debido a la desagradable sensación que le provocaban los insectos deteniéndose en cada centímetro de su piel como si tuvieran derecho de estar ahí.

Y Shino odiaba no saber que le estaba ocurriendo a él, a su cuerpo, a su control… Y _su_ chico no estaba ayudándole.

Instantáneamente algo cambió en el semblante de Kiba. De pronto y sin ningún aviso se tornaron más desesperadas sus súplicas. ¿Cuál había sido el detonante? Shino no tenía idea pero la expresión del muchacho le pedía a gritos que se detuviera. De pronto se lo notaba avergonzado, incómodo…

-Ya basta… ya… Shino…

Agitado.

Tragó saliva. Esto no mejoraba un ápice a su concentración.

-Shino… detenlo… están por _todas_ partes.- Mencionó el chico evidentemente sin poder ahogar otro gemido.

Fue esa la gota que derramó el vaso. Su cabeza se estaba perdiendo en un espiral sin fin y para evitar que siguiera sumergiéndose en aquél abismo se vio obligado a hacer algo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Shino le gritó.

-¡Cierra la boca!

Sonaba completamente afectado por la situación, desesperado. Su voz teñida con preocupación y el mismo miedo que se podía ver en los ojos de Kiba, el cual no había deseado exteriorizar mas era palpable de todas formas

Jamás había ocupado una voz que expresara tantos matices. Kiba, al instante, se quedó callado.

El Aburame temblaba de la tensión que ejercía sobre su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente y trató de recordar cómo era estar completamente en paz, alejado de todo. Y recordó el primer día en el que su padre lo había llevado a entrenar y todo el conocimiento que le había sido transmitido sobre sus habilidades.

Poco a poco sintió como los Kikai regresaban a su cuerpo y dejaban a muchacho que, desde su posición, lo observaba esquivo de modo tal que lo hacía sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo.

Tenía que decirle algo.

-Kiba yo…

-No… no digas nada.-El muchacho impidiendo que continuara mientras se incorporaba. Su pose careciendo de la sobre-confianza que le caracterizaba y, sin embargo, con semblante decidido.- No sé _qué_ es lo que haya ocurrido, pero…- Se interrumpió un momento permitiéndose contemplar a Shino.- No fue tu culpa.-Sentenció y dejó de mirarlo.

El muchacho de gafas intentó decir algo más pero el chico continuó hablando.

-Estabas cansado, debe haber sido eso, o algo de los mocosos de allá hizo que te… mira no me importa.

Cuando Kiba comenzó a caminar hacia Kurenai fue cuando reparó en la ausencia de los "mocosos" No recordaba el momento en que había dejado de verlos.

-Kiba en verdad yo…

-Está bien, sólo… Dame algo de espacio. No puedo…-Suspiró y volvió a mirarlo como hace unos momentos. Aún esquivo con restos de algo parecido al miedo de hace unos momentos. Sentía su rechazo debido a la distancia que le guardaba y definitivamente estaba enojado, aunque no parecía dirigir ese enojo hacia él; sin embargo, había otra cosa que no pudo identificar.

Algo hizo brincar a Kiba. Vio un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Sólo había sido Kurenai… Al parecer también estaba nervioso.

-Kiba… Shino, ¿están bien?

Antes de que el Aburame contestara el chico se volvió y comenzó a hablarle.

-Sí. Yo estoy bien sólo… huelo más a insectos.- Bromeó. Él es el que parece estar a punto de desmayarse.

Kurenai parece notarle extraño así que le pregunta si sabe lo que pasó. Lucía preocupada.

-No estoy seguro… Kiba.- El chico sigue evadiendo su mirada aún así le manda una extraña sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, idiota. Así que deja de verme como si me fuera a desintegrar en cualquier momento. Kurenai-sensei creo que es mejor que me vaya. Akamaru debe tener hambre y bueno…

-Claro…-Su antigua maestra asiente.- Y gracias por venir

-Invíteme de nuevo en otra ocasión, ¿sí?- Tras una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto el muchacho se dirigió a su amigo quien se veía preocupado también.- ¿Akamaru? Vamos a casa…

Shino miró como el Inuzuka le daba palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de asegurarle que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Perdiéndose en la escena no notó que Kurenai le llamaba.

-Shino… ¡Shino!- Le escuchó suspirar.- Shino, tal vez sea una buena idea que vayas al hospital.

Eso logró espabilarlo.

-Me encuentro bien

-Sí. No obstante lo que acaba de ocurrir es algo preocupante. Pienso que deberías ir y averiguar si todo esto tuvo que ver con agotamiento o fue alguna otra cosa…

Shino lucía serio pero por dentro algo se agitaba. Sabía que tenía que ver con lo que sucedió en la mañana y había _algo_ que no cuadraba. Algo que tenía que entender de lo sucedido.

-… Supongo que es lo más prudente.

-Puedo ir contigo si no…- Comenzó a ofrecerle más la interrumpió.

-Descuide sensei, no es necesario.

Además si tenía razón, tenía una buena idea de lo que podría esperar cuando hablara con la persona que le ayudara, y no era algo que quisiera supieran los demás, aparte de él y bueno quien quiera que fuera a atender su caso.

* * *

**Oh sí Shino es un chico extraño... O tal vez no tan extraño **

**¿Qué hacen en una situación así?  
**

**¿Hablan? :)  
**

**¿No hablan? :(  
**

**¿Qué piensa Kiba? D:  
**

**R&R :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdónenme y lean… Sé que quieren hacerlo :D**

_Shino está pirado_

_Bueno, sólo algo chiflado_

_Nadie quiere ni tocarlo_

_No pueden si no criticarlo_

_Pero Kiba no es igual_

_El piensa que es genial_

_Si solo lo admitiera _

_Entonces Shino no sufriera_

_¿Podrá algún día aceptarlo?_

_¿Dejaría de negarlo?_

_Es de Shino ese anhelo,_

_Sería tocar el cielo…_

_**Naruto no me pertenece :)**_

_Shino's POV_

* * *

Esperaba que Kiba no estuviera enojado con él todavía, aunque lo entendería si lo estuviera.

Suspiró.

La 'explicación' que el doctor le había dado comprobaba todo lo que temía y distaba mucho de agradarle.

Acababa de salir del hospital hasta donde lo había acompañado Kurenai, a pesar de sus deseos de que no lo hiciera. Él no había comentado nada pues ella le había prometido que no entraría con él y que solamente le acompañaría hasta aquel lugar. Una vez ahí, lo que había tenido en mente había sido esperar a que Kurenai se fuera para luego regresar a su casa y pensar en cómo encarar a Kiba de nuevo; ya que, aunque el chico no había mencionada nada en la mañana, supuso que pese a todo el incidente sus encuentros por la tarde –en especial el de esa tarde- aún estaban en pie y no se interrumpirían. Al menos eso deseaba, pues no habían cancelado uno solo de ellos desde que habían empezado a salir.

Si todo hubiera sido así de simple, le hubiera dado tiempo de ir a su casa y refrescarse antes de ir a ver al chico. Mas cuando Kurenai lo dejó ahí se aseguró de que alguien lo atendiera enseguida y había terminado en el ala de psicología, sentado en un diván y luciendo bastante incómodo con toda la situación.

Después de cierto tiempo así, el doctor había comenzado a hablar

_Flash Back_

-Tengo entendido que tuviste una mañana agitada… Shino. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucedió?

En verdad le desagradaba dar explicaciones sobre su vida personal, pero el incidente de hoy se había vuelto muy serio; no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos, en especial si por u culpa afectaban a Kiba.

-Perdí el control de mis Kikai- el doctor seguía mirándolo, analizando cada una de sus movimientos; por un momento se sintió como uno de sus insectos –por lo general él era el que analizaba a la gente, así que no estaba acostumbrado a que fuera de otro modo-.

-Ya veo, así que te preocupa que eso signifique que estás perdiendo el control sobre ti mismo- mencionó de forma que se diera a entender que no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación; por lo cual, Shino no respondió nada. –Por lo que oí de Kurenai-sensei esto sólo ha ocurrido una vez, ¿no es cierto?

Le había pasado una vez hace mucho, pero en aquél entonces había sido diferente. Así que sólo asintió.

-Bien, entonces quiero que me contestes algo para determinar la causa del incidente. ¿Qué es lo que cruzaba por tu mente en aquél instante? Piénsalo con detenimiento.

Así que Shino lo hizo, aunque la respuesta era simple.

-Quería mantenerme concentrado durante el enfrentamiento; ya que antes no lo había estado.

-Mmm… Entiendo. ¿Por qué te lo parecía así?-preguntó una vez más con gesto meditabundo.

-Yo… Estaba perdiendo por mucho y me resultó extraño. Contra al que peleaba le pareció igual.

-¡Oh!, ¿te dijo algo en especial?-

Pregunta curiosa, pensó Shino mientras recordaba las palabras exactas que había usado Kiba.

-'No estás dejándome ganar, ¿o sí?', algo cómo eso.

-Y después de aquello perdiste el control…- de nuevo no había sido una pregunta. –Shino creo que tu problema es un caso aislado, pero podría repetirse. Luces bien de salud así que la razón yace en tus emociones. ¿Qué clase de emociones? Es una buena pregunta- continuó hablando sin dar espacio para que Shino comentara algo, cosa que el chico agradeció. – Pueden ser diversos factores: estrés, frustración, agotamiento mental; tal vez, una ira desbocada. Pero, conociendo a los de tu familia, no creo que ese sea el caso. Este tipo de cosas son más comunes en los jóvenes de tu edad, no sólo en tu clan, sino en diferentes personas con habilidades como las tuyas. El detonante varía según el caso…- se detuvo un momento, mirándolo de nuevo como hace unos instantes. Sonrió, y luego continuó con su diagnóstico. – En lo que a mí respecta, lo tuyo tiene solución. Una muy rápida y eficaz.

Shino lo miró estupefacto. O el psicólogo conocía muy bien su situación, y era bueno en su trabajo; o, lo que estaba a punto de decir no tendría lógica alguna.

-Sólo habla con la persona que se enfrentó a ti; lo que sea que te moleste es mejor decirlo antes de que las cosas lleguen a descontrolarse… Tengo otra cita así que tendremos que retomar esto algún otro día- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su despacho. –No obstante te aseguro que si sigues mi consejo, aquello no tiene por que volver a ocurrir.

Shino caminó en modo automático hasta la puerta que ya se encontraba abierta, sostenida por el doctor.

Lo que él había dicho de cierto modo tenía sentido, pero aún así no estaba seguro de poder hablar con Kiba de lo sucedido. En ese momento no había estado seguro de que siquiera hablaría con él ese día.

-¡Ánimo, muchacho! Aquella chica parece interesante; vale la pena luchar por lo que quieres. ¡Cuídate!- comentó el psicólogo antes de darle una palmada en la espalda mientras salía por la puerta, tratando de no irse de bruces debido a la fuerza que había utilizado el doctor.

Le tomó un momento registrar las últimas palabras de este… Una _chica_.

"Fuera de eso"- se lamentó Shino mientras se encaminaba a la salida del hospital. "… me temo que su diagnóstico es correcto". Lo cual no lo animaba de ninguna manera.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Suspiró por enésima vez desde que se había despertado.

Escucharlo le había demostrado que había algo malo con él. Cómo había perdido el control de sus emociones de la noche a la mañana, era una de las preguntas que le gustaría haber preguntado, o mejor aún ¿De qué manera las recuperaría?

Hablar con Kiba no era una opción, había decidido, mientras deambulaba por las calles de Konoha y recorría el camino más largo a casa del Inuzuka.

Se paró en seco.

Eso le recordaba que no sólo hablaría con _ese _Inuzuka en específico; para verlo, ¡tendría que enfrentarse a tres! ¡Tres!... los cuales probablemente le asesinarían en el momento que lo olieran acercarse. Saltarían hacia él y demandarían saber por qué razón había tratado de matar a Kiba; y, no es que él mismo lo pensara así, seguramente –o eso quería pensar- Kiba tampoco lo había visto de ese modo, pero Hana y su madre no serían tan comprensivas.

Tal vez lo mejor sería… sería el no…

"No ver a Kiba hasta mañana"…

Tan pronto como lo había pensado supo que estaba mal. No sería él el que cancelaría sus citas. Si Kiba no quería verlo, tendría que aprender a lidiar con ello. Pero Shino no sería el que dejara de ir –no por miedo a su familia- (sin importar lo tenebrosas que pudieran llegar a ser).

Siendo así, siguió caminando y sintió se entonces cual conejo caminando hacia la cueva del lobo.

Faltaban algunas cuadras por recorrer así que decidió distraerse, para apaciguar los nervios que carcomían sus entrañas. Tal vez podría parar a comprar algo para Kiba o...

Una tienda de Flores.

A su derecha, tres negocios al frente, había un negocio que hacía diversos tipos de arreglos florales, puesto que las abejas encontraban aquél pintoresco lugar una gran fuente de polen, él a veces iba ahí para observar sus patrones de elección -ya que lo encontraba fascinante- unas, rosas; otras, orquídeas; lirios… Divagó.

"_¿Cuándo vas a entender que no quiero que me regales flores!"_

Kiba siempre discrepaba con las abejas.

Se detuvo un momento contemplando la idea de comprar un ramo para el chico, aún no había encontrado qué tipo de flores eran las que le agradaban (deducía que las que le había llevado anteriormente no eran de su agrado; ya que siempre se lo hacía notar arrojándoselas a la cara para luego pisotearlas e irse con su rostro rojo por la furia -o eso pensaba-), mas dudó que fuera una buena idea. Así como iba su día probablemente terminaría por escoger el tipo de flores que no le gustaban de nuevo.

Al final, optó por no comprar nada. Aunque el estar cerca de aquellas flores terminó por recordarle la conversación que sostuvo con Kiba temprano en el día: él había sido capaz de olfatearlo mucho antes de que llegara esa mañana; todo porque su olor había cambiado, según él.

Viendo a las flores sintió curiosidad; agachó su cabeza y la refundió entre ellas, recibiendo miradas extrañadas por parte de las personas que transitaban ese camino.

No supo si eso ayudaría a cumplir su cometido, mas decidió que no haría daño el experimentar. Todo se basaba en ensayo y error.

Al seguir encaminándose a la casa de su compañero, meditó sobre el hecho de que aún le faltaban mil cuatrocientas especies de flores entre las que podría encontrarse la favorita de Kiba y sus probabilidades de haberla encontrado hoy.

¿La respuesta? 0.00064%

* * *

Hana se encontraba en la cocina, junto con Akamaru, haciendo el almuerzo para todos los perros de la casa mientras Kiba seguía en el cuarto de baño sumergido en la bañera, con agua caliente rodeándolo por completo.

Había permanecido ahí más de una hora tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. El olor de Shino acercándose cada vez más, hacía la tarea imposible. Hacían más de 15 minutos que lo había olfateado y aún no llegaba.

Kiba se quejó, haciendo una especie de gruñido y balbuceo.

¿Qué no podía terminar de llegar de una vez para que su hermana lo corriera? No tenía la más mínima intención de verlo.

"Pero…" pensó Kiba. "… ¿Por qué razón lo correría Hana?"

No había razón para que Hana estuviera de malas con Shino.

"Como si lo de hoy no fuera razón suficiente…"

Exhaló, sumergiéndose más en el agua y derramando algo de ella en el proceso.

No obstante, Hana no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había ocurrido en aquel claro.

_Flash Back_

-¡Kiba, ya era hora de que regresaran!...- comentó su hermana, abriendo la puerta. Lucía sorprendida cuando únicamente encontró a su hermano y a Akamaru en el umbral de la puerta. -¿Y Shino dónde…?

-Shino se fue a su casa.- le contestó cortante sin saludar a su hermana ni prestarle atención a la mueca que hizo cuando pasó junto a ella.

-¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Eres tú? Yo… pero si yo pensé que…

-¿Sí?, pues piensa dos veces, hermana… Akamaru, ve a descansar. Seguro tienes hambre también- le ordenó a su amigo, antes de dirigirse a su habitación. – Hana, ¿podrías encargarte de eso? Creo que iré a darme un baño: apesto a bichos…

-¡Así que lo admites! Pero, ¿por qué? No es sólo los insectos a lo que hueles… Hueles como usualmente Shino lo hace. Siempre llegas oliendo un poco a él, pero no tanto como para llegar a confundirme así.

-Tal vez sí lo hago y tu sentido del olfato empobrece cada día que pasa: son signos comunes de la vejez, ¿sabes?- le dijo volteando a verla un segundo antes de volver a caminar.

-¡Kiba!- eso lo detuvo.

-En verdad no es nada- se quejó. – Hoy Kurenai hizo que practicáramos con ella y Shino usó mucho a sus insectos para la demostración; desagradable como siempre, pero efectivo. ¿En verdad es necesario decir más? Quisiera ir a bañarme… ahora- mintió, luciendo bastante alterado.

-Oh, bien. No tienes por qué ser tan tajante. ¡Hablas de problemas con la edad pero cada año juraría que te haces más insoportable!- aumentó el tono de su voz al ver que Kiba se alejaba más sin hacerle caso. -Chiquillo malcriado…

Akamaru se quedó al lado de Hana dándole el espacio que Kiba le había pedido.

Una vez en su cuarto, Kiba había comenzado a desvestirse tratando de obviar las marcas que los insectos le habían hecho… Todo el suceso había sido tan extraño y se había sorprendido a sí mismo cuando, después de que Shino lograra controlar a sus Kikai, lo primero que había hecho no hubiera sido golpearlo.

Y, aún ahora, le sorprendía que no le hubiera mencionado nada a Hana.

Se imaginaba como es que hubiera ido esa conversación; y, en todos sus escenarios, tarde o temprano Shino hubiera acabado bajo tierra.

"_Sí, pareciera que los bichos de Shino estuvieron a punto de hacerme daño; pero, como podrán ver, me encuentro bien –solamente algo abochornado, debido a cierta sensación que experimenté, pero nada grave en serio- no se preocupen…"_

¿Quién asestaría el golpe primero? ¿Hana o su madre? Le dieron escalofríos sólo de pensarlo, aunque…

Ese bicho _sí_ se merecía una buena golpiza después de lo que había hecho. Y aún así no lograba sentirse lo suficientemente enojado.

Tal vez fuera que se estaba suavizando, y ese estúpido le estaba contagiando su pasividad.

"¡Pasividad ni qué diantres!"

¡En cuanto lo tuviera cerca él mismo lo mataría! Por eso era que no le había dicho nada a Hana: quería ser él el que tuviera el gusto de matarlo, un gusto que su hermana le hubiera arrebatado de saber lo ocurrido. No era que él tuviese nada que ocultar…

Al entrar a su baño no pudo evitar el verse en su espejo.

¡Esas marcas!

Era como si centenares de mosquitos le hubiesen picado, excepto porque no sentía ningún tipo de picazón y por el hecho de que no eran picaduras, más bien parecían una especie de…

Kiba se tocó el cuello mientras miraba a su reflejo estremecerse. La sola mención de esa palabra lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Pero no había otra forma de describirlo.

Parecían como chupetones_._ Sí, definitivamente no le gustaba esa palabra.

Trató de no pensar en eso -más porque las marcas lo hacían pensar en los insectos; y, los insectos, lo hacían pensar en Shino- no quería tener, dentro de una misma línea de pensamiento, a la palabra Shino y chupetones simplemente porque, esas dos palabras, eran incompatibles.

Con esa resolución, Kiba talló su piel a fondo antes de meterse en agua hirviendo para ver si con algo de eso, podía hacer que sus marcas pasaran desapercibidas.

Dejó que el agua lo envolviera y enjuagara sus ideas. Justo cuando las palabras incómodas estaban desapareciendo, debido al sentimiento adormecedor que el agua estaba ejerciendo sobre él, el olor de Shino comenzó a llegarle desde lejos como si se encontrara doblando la esquina de su casa.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Gruñó. De nuevo… ¿Por qué no lo había golpeado en ese momento?

Kiba suspiró y se consoló pensando en que era una persona compasiva y que Shino no se merecía a alguien como él.

El olor del chico aumentaba aún más y Kiba se comenzaba a preguntar cuánto más tardaría en llegar cuando percibió otro olor junto con el de Shino.

¿Perfume?

No, Shino no usaba colonia. ¿Por qué usaría perfume entonces?

Aunque no olía como ningún perfume que hubiera olfateado antes, más bien, era una mezcla de olores perfumados. Olían como… ¿flores?

Kiba rodó los ojos.

"No otra vez" pensó, sintiéndose bastante cansado de pronto.

Apoyó su cabeza en la bañera y dobló las rodillas mientras miraba al techo. ¿Cuándo aprendería a dejar de hacer toda esa sarta de boberías demasiado cursis para cualquiera de los dos?

No eran un par de chicas enamoradas: no necesitaban ir por ahí tomados de la mano, secreteándose o riendo risitas tontas; mucho menos comprándose regalos como flores o chocolates, aunque los últimos no le molestaran; tampoco, besándose –no obstante, estos últimos tampoco le molestaban-

Ocurría, solamente, que Shino siempre lograba hacer todo tan _incómodo_, teniendo que pedirle permiso antes de hacer algo. Hasta la fecha, no había logrado descifrar el porqué de ese comportamiento pero –de nuevo- Shino era el rey de las situaciones incómodas con su franqueza y todo lo que venía con él…

Ese no era el punto; sino que, por como él actuaba, no podía imaginarse como seguirían engañando a la gente sobre este asunto.

-Flores…- sus manos chapotearon en el agua.

"Los girasoles no están tan mal…"

-¡Flores!-se incorporó con un sobresalto, regando el agua por todo el piso del baño, pero eso no era lo importante. - ¡Ese idiota!- salió de la tina con cuidado, no queriendo arriesgarse a un accidente. Aún así parecía que volaba.

¿Cómo se le ocurría haberle traído flores? ¡A su casa, ni más ni menos!

¡Y caminando como estúpido en medio de la calle!

Ya podía verlo en su puerta ostentando un ramo de horrendas flores coloridas que gritaban: ¡Hola vengo a disculparme con mi novio!

-¿Podían haberle dado algo _menos_ de sentido común!- terminó de subirse la cremallera cuando escuchó a Hana desde abajo.

-¡Parece que Shino sí vendrá después de todo!

"¡Rayos!"

-¡Hana, espera!... ¡No lo hagas pasar: vamos a salir!- dijo mientras conseguía salir de su cuarto, aproximándose a la entrada y dando zancadas en vez de pasos.

-Aún así tengo que abrirle la puerta, Kiba. No puedo dejarlo… ¿Afuera?- Hana miró hacia el exterior luciendo perdida.

Kiba pensó lo peor. –Hana, ¿qué…? ¡Hana, déjame salir!- demandó, haciendo a un lado a su hermana.

¿Dónde estaba Shino?

-Kiba, creo que tal vez sí haya algo de malo conmigo. Podía jurar que ya había llegado; su olor se siente tan cerca. Es como si estuviera enfrente de mí- para ver si era cierto, asomó su cabeza y echó un vistazo hacia todas direcciones buscando a Shino, mas no avistó nada.

-Eh… Hana, creo que será mejor que descanses- aprovechó Kiba para distraer a su hermana y así poder quitarle las flores a ese soquete cuando lo viera.

Al ver que Shino no se hallaba por ningún lado, desistió -sintiéndose un poco desorientada- y comenzó a cuestionarse si lo que su hermano había dicho sobre su edad sería verdad.

-Sí, creo…que iré a sentarme- al apartarse de la puerta, lucía muy afectada. Kiba sintió algo de culpa, pero juzgó que sería mejor así.

En cuanto se hubo ido, el chico salió de su casa y cerró la puerta. ¿Por dónde estaría? Si sus sentidos no estuvieran engañándolo, él también juraría que el Aburame se encontraba en frente de él. Pero eso no importaba; tenía que encontrarlo antes de que alguien lo viera con esas flores y lo haría a pesar de que lo último que hubiera querido hacer era encontrarse con Shino.

De todas maneras –si no lograba encontrarle- en algún momento el otro habría terminado viniendo a buscarlo a él. Así era como funcionaba su rutina después de todo: "si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña… Y si Mahoma se tarda en llegar y hace cosas estúpidas, la montaña seguro irá a aplastar a Mahoma a mitad del camino".

No había caminado ni diez pasos cuando _'la montaña' _avistó a Shino doblando la cuadra.

-¡Oye!- le llamó. – ¿Qué crees que haces?

Shino concentró su mirada en Kiba.

-¡Por todos los cielos, luces tan sospechoso volteando a ver a todos lados de esa forma que alguien pensaría que acabas de robarle algo al Hokage!- dijo acercándose al muchacho y no pudo evitar notar entonces la falta de flores.

-Kiba… yo… Buenas tardes- le saludó, y no sabiendo qué más hacer, una vez que el chico había acortado la distancia entre ellos, se congeló en su lugar.

Kiba, sin poder evitarlo, rió: ese tonto era un manojo de nervios. Interiormente se preguntó por qué intuía que tal vez Shino estuviera ocultando las flores y no estuviera seguro de dárselas. Cosas como esas eran las que le hacían que le fuera imposible enojarse con él de verdad.

-Sí, buenas tardes, como sea ¿vas a darme las flores o no?

-¿Cuáles flores?- preguntó algo desconcertado.

-Las flores que trajiste…- al verlo más confundido, explicó. –Bueno, es eso o te tragaste una botella de perfume porque hueles a margaritas.

-Oh… circundaba por una florería y… había muchas flores… ahí.

Kiba lo observó, lanzándole una mirada incrédula. En el exterior parecía calmado; mas, por dentro, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse.

En vez de eso decidió mofarse de él.

-¡Vaya!… eso es interesante ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quién pensaría en encontrar algo tan extraño en ese lugar?- Shino no contestó.

De acuerdo, el chico no solía ser así de obvio. Había sido difícil resistir el impulso. De todas formas, decidió que dejar a Shino explicarse sería lo mejor.

-¿Por qué pasaste por una florería? No hay ninguna cerca de tu casa ni camino a la mía; pero, sobre todo, ¿por qué alguien va a una florería y no compra flores?

Shino respondió lacónicamente. –Para observar el ciclo de polinización de las abejas…

Kiba meneó la cabeza y se distrajo pensando que únicamente Shino iría a una florería a ver eso antes de notar que el chico seguía hablando.

-… Hay una tienda de flores cinco cuadras hacia ese sendero.

-No quiero flores. Lo que quiero es saber qué haces aquí- le dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando en su dirección general sin enfocarse en su rostro; si no, más bien, en lo que había de fondo.

-Yo supuse que saldríamos a caminar, como siempre…

Shino era un hombre de rutinas así que eso no le extrañaba; sin embargo, la pena con la que se había expresado hizo que Kiba se alterara. Sonaba tan patético como si le rogase cual perrito faldero; ni siquiera Akamaru lograba darle tal sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Me estás pidiendo permiso, o me estás diciendo que vaya?- preguntó irritado.

Sabiendo que si elegía la primera haría que se enojara más, Shino sabiamente escogió la segunda.

Kiba contempló su semblante un segundo.

"¿Quién es el patético?"

-Tienes suerte de que haya decidido salir a caminar antes o tendrías que considerar el hacerlo a solas- espetó el chico, sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo, mientras comenzaba a caminar sin dirección aparente.

Shino, acostumbrado a seguirlo de lejos –de cuando no estaban saliendo- siguió a Kiba sin cerras mucho la distancia entre ellos.

Kiba tan sólo continuó caminando sin rumbo toda la tarde (pasando incluso por la florería que Shino había mencionado) con los dos sin decir una sola palabra. El Inuzuka esperaba que en algún momento Shino se hubiera aburrido y optara por dejar de seguirlo; pero, tal y como sucedía cuando sólo eran amigos, eso nunca pasó.

En algún punto de la tarde, en la que habían terminado por recorrer una zona que no mucha gente visitaba, Kiba resintió la situación. Ni siquiera estaban actuando como conocidos: si alguien los viera pensaría que Shino era alguna especie de secuestrador y que lo había estado asechando todo este tiempo.

Se detuvo un instante; Shino, a tres pasos de él, hizo lo mismo.

-¡No te quedes ahí atrás! Siento como si me estuvieran vigilando…- acto seguido, Kiba lo jaló del brazo y lo puso a la par suya. – ¡Me sacas de quicio!- dicho eso, siguió caminando.

A su lado, Shino interpretó esto como la señal que había estado esperando y pudo, entonces, acercarse más al muchacho y relajarse en lo que quedaba de su cita, aunque éste no le volviera a hablar hasta que cada uno se despidiese y regresaran, por rumbos separados, hacia sus respectivas casas.

Permanecieron en paz a la mañana siguiente; y, sin nada que perturbara a Shino, su rutina siguió como la conocían antes de que _aquello_ hubiera sucedido.

Con el Aburame sintiéndose aún culpable, el tener cualquier tipo de 'malos pensamientos' parecía inconcebible; no obstante, la segunda mañana después del incidente, volvió a soñar con Kiba.

* * *

Chan –CHAN- CHAAAAAAAAAAN!

Lo sé jajaja ha pasado muchisimísimo tiempo desde la última vez y merezco ser apedreada

*espera pacientemente*

Bueno, tal vez para la próxima, ¿no?

¡Ya se viene lo bueno! Y no, no estoy hablando de Shino… O tal vez sí jojojo descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio.

Gracias por sus reviews :D a todos los que escribieron; ya que mezclaron la dosis exacta de látigos y abrazos para mí. No sabía si reír o llorar así que terminé haciendo las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. ¡Son geniales! Galletitas virtuales para todos –eso sí, con mucha azúcar virtual porque estoy en contra de sacrificar el sabor por mantener la figura-

R&R mis queridos Shinokibistas :B


	4. Chapter 4

**Sí, es muy pronto para otro capi, pero ¿qué quieren que les diga? Los quiero consentir después de un largo periodo de abstinencia :P Tal vez me ausente otro pequeño periodo pero es por una buena causa. ¡Apoyen mi educación! Jeje como sea. ¡Lean! **

_Hoy no hay introducción XD_

_**Naruto no me pertenece :)**_

_Shino's POV_

* * *

Un latir desbocado…

Flashes de color debajo de sus párpados…

Imágenes irreales que trataba de recordar inconscientemente y ese zumbido que no lo dejaba descansar.

Experimentó un sentimiento de frustración contra la persona responsable de arruinar su sueño y se sintió familiarizado con las sensaciones más sus cinco sentidos aún no despertaban.

Aventuró su mano hacia donde se encontraba una creciente molestia y se encontró con algo que definitivamente no había esperado; eso mismo logró despertarlo por completo. Se incorporó sobresaltado con la alarma aún llenando el silencio de su habitación; y, sintiendo algo parecido a un _deja vú,_ apagó la alarma.

Su mente inconsciente le trataba de comunicar algo importante y lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en aquello que cubrían sus frazadas.

Había ocurrido de nuevo.

Comenzó a preguntarse si el suceso estaba conectado con los días en los que se levantaba temprano. Cierto era que hoy era un día en el que se había quedado de ver con Kiba para irle a comprar un regalo a su madre. Y hablando de Kiba… si se enterara de lo que su mente le obligaba a hacer terminaría cinco metros bajo tierra.

Trataba de no pensar en su sueño pero la verdad era que las imágenes seguían colándose en su mente sin ser llamadas. De nada serviría quedarse en cama sin hacer nada; una ducha era lo que necesitaba, una ducha fría.

Al menos esta vez no había hecho un desastre con las sábanas, aunque eso no era muy reconfortante que digamos. Sin echarle un vistazo de nuevo a su reloj, se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño desvistiéndose en el proceso, era algo difícil caminar con su pijama puesto debido al estado en el que se encontraba.

Giró la llave del agua evitando gemir debido a la incomodidad de la temperatura. Eso tendría que servir. Si el agua –que terminaría por darle una pulmonía- no lo ayudaba, no se imaginaba que lo haría; o, más bien, no quería tener que imaginárselo. Todos sus problemas habían sido raíz de lo que había ocurrido hace dos días, en ese mismo lugar, y se rehusaba a tener que revivir aquél escenario tan indecoroso.

Estornudó.

El agua fría seguía corriendo y no hacía nada para mejorar su situación. Agachó su mirada para verse a sí mismo, el agua cayéndole como agujas encima de sus hombros, no sentía las puntas de sus dedos y aún así nada. Si seguía con esto se enfermaría, pero la otra opción estaba fuera de discusión.

Permaneció diez minutos mirando hacia el vacío antes de que abriera la llave del agua caliente, el cambio haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron dándole la bienvenida al reconfortante vapor que se formaba a su alrededor. Aprovechó para masajear su cuerpo con el jabón aspirando el aroma, una mezcla de diferentes ingredientes naturales que le hacían recordar a los bosques de Konoha.

Recordó su última misión y lo difícil que había sido. Ambos habían llegado exhaustos y se encontraban bastante lastimados. Tanto él y Kiba habían decidió permanecer como equipo después de convertirse en Chunin y habían sido asignados a misiones cada vez más demandantes; después, al ser Jounin aún seguían juntos y aquella vez no había sido la excepción. Por poco y no habían salido bien librados de ella.

Esa misión había comenzado siendo un rango B y había terminado por volverse una de rango A. Aún recordaba como se había sentido después de que todo terminara.

Kiba y Akamaru caminaban a su lado luciendo exactamente como él se sentía: aliviados de que todo hubiera terminado, de que estuvieran regresando a casa.

Le había inundado un sentimiento de incertidumbre. Caminando a través de los árboles que rodeaban la aldea, miró a su compañero: traía las costillas rotas del lado derecho y una gran cortada en el brazo del mismo lado; él mismo tenía un hombro dislocado y varias heridas en todo el cuerpo. Y, sin embargo, ahí se encontraban ambos sanos y salvos, por así decirlo. El otro lo miraba de igual forma con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Le había llegado un impulso de besarlo justo en ese momento, que imaginó se debía al sentimiento que anonadaba sus sentidos: 'y qué tal si hubiera ocurrido algo'. Le preguntó si podía hacerlo justo antes de entrar a la aldea.

Kiba había rodado los ojos y los había llevado detrás de unos setos en medio de unos árboles que los cubrían por completo de miradas curiosas.

Estando ahí lo había besado…

Cerró sus ojos recordando lo que había sentido; no había durado mucho al igual que todos los besos que compartían pero…

_Shino había empujado a Kiba contra un árbol. Lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo…_

"Eso no…"

_Kiba lo miró con resolución en sus ojos._

'_Shino'_

_Aquél suspiro viajó hasta sus oídos y luego simplemente lo besó. Kiba se le colgó al cuello y lo besaba de una manera en la que nunca pensó que podría llegar a hacerlo._

Shino sintió un cosquilleo en su abdomen.

_Él nunca había besado a Kiba de esa forma y de pronto el chico lo veía con una mirada que le enardecía. No pudo si no volver a besarlo; esta vez, separando sus labios y permitiendo que sus lenguas se tocaran. _

_Shino lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó hacia sí. El Inuzuka gimió dentro de su boca._

El chico sintió como sus rodillas se le doblaban; se recargó contra la pared de azulejos tratando de recuperar su compostura.

Eso no era lo que había pasado.

'_Shino…'_

_Canturreó el chico, mientras el muchacho de gafas besaba su cuello a la vez que colaba sus manos por debajo de su chaqueta, acariciando su costado derecho…_

Kiba estaba lastimado. Esto… no era real: estaba recordando su sueño.

El agua seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, el vapor hacía el aire pesado y él respiraba agitadamente.

No había notado en qué momento su mano había encontrado el camino hasta su erección. Comenzaba a acariciarla con movimientos lentos e inseguros.

_Kiba tomó a Shino del cuello mientras éste seguía atendiendo el suyo, las manos del Aburame aún ocupadas en acariciar cada parte de su piel: su estómago, su espalda, sus caderas…_

_Kiba buscó con su mano libre la cremallera del pantalón del chico, consiguiendo desabrocharla en un instante. Shino se sobresaltó, viendo a su compañero a los ojos el cual le sonrió para después usar sus dos manos y atraer su rostro._

'_Quiero que me toques'_

_Le dijo al muchacho de lentes, con tal convicción, que éste no pudo si no hacer lo que el chico quería…_

A Shino en ese momento ya no le importaba nada. Había llegado a un punto en el que la única forma para acabar con todo eso era seguir.

_Ambos chicos se besaban desordenadamente mientras los dos se hacían cargo de acariciar al otro. Kiba había tomado la iniciativa; después de que Shino lo besara, se había encontrado con que el miembro de Shino ya se hallaba bastante duro, incluso antes de tocarlo, lo cual lo había hecho sonreír. Él, a su vez, no se encontraba en una mejor situación… en cuanto Shino lo había tocado su cuerpo se había vuelto una masa gelatinosa: a duras penas se encontraba de pie. Si no fuera por que Shino aún lo aprisionaba contra el tronco del árbol, habría terminado en el suelo. _

_Parecía que la única parte consciente del cuerpo de Kiba era la mano que se encargaba de complacer a Shino; ya que, sus labios se habían olvidado qué hacer y sólo se dedicaban a emitir toda clase de sonidos que seguramente lo avergonzarían luego, afortunadamente Shino los ahogaba dentro de su boca…_

Para ese entonces, los movimientos de Shino dentro de la ducha se habían vuelto frenéticos; podía sentir que no duraría demasiado, pero aún así no era suficiente.

Hizo su cabeza para atrás arqueando su espalda contra la pared… Estaba muy cerca…

'_Ah…. Shino… ya no… ya no puedo'_

_Kiba había terminado siendo macilla entre sus manos. Gemía descontroladamente mientras él lo tomaba de la cintura y presionaba sus cuerpos lo más juntos posible a la vez que ambos movían sus caderas, creando la fricción que sus cuerpos necesitaban. Al final ninguno había podido coordinar sus extremidades para continuar con ese trabajo. _

_Shino sentía que podía alcanzar el cielo. Kiba continuaba repitiendo su nombre en su oído mientras él embestía contra su cuerpo, apretándolo cada vez más contra el árbol. El Inuzuka se asió a su cuello mientras entrelazaba una de sus piernas atrás de su rodilla. Shino se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo junto con Kiba; en ese punto, ambos gemían palabras ininteligibles parecidas a los nombres del otro._

'_Sh…ino… ¡más!...ah Shino'_

_Kiba arqueó la espalda sintiendo como estaba a punto de terminar…_

"Kiba…" pensó Shino justo antes de sentir su orgasmo llenarle las manos.

Soltó una especie de gruñido ronco y se deslizó sobre la pared hasta terminar sentado con sus piernas flexionadas en frente de él.

Esperó bajo el chorro de agua hasta que su respiración se acompasara. El agua caliente se había acabado minutos antes…

No podía creer lo que había hecho: se había dejado llevar por sus más bajos instintos y se había venido profanando el nombre de Kiba. Kiba, a quien se suponía vería en una media hora.

¿Y ahora con qué rostro lo vería?

Había utilizado una de las memorias más significativas para ambos y la había tergiversado completamente para formar algo indecente y fuera de lugar.

Kiba nunca se lo perdonaría si supiera.

Se levantó de la ducha, sintiendo débiles sus piernas, y frunció el ceño. Lo menos que necesitaba eran pruebas físicas de lo que había ocurrido; así pues, se deshizo de todo rastro que aún quedara para evidenciar aquél acontecimiento y salió de la ducha no sin antes volver a estornudar.

Al parecer sí le quedaría algo que terminaría por recordarle lo sucedido. Prometió, justo ahí, que nunca más se bañaría con agua fría.

* * *

-¿Dónde está ese insecto?- preguntó irritado a nadie en particular.

Eran las 7:15 y Shino aún no se encontraba en el lugar donde habían quedado de verse; trataba de parecer calmado mas, por dentro, le hervía la sangre.

La única cosa que le había pedido hacer juntos –razón por la cual debió haber llegado mucho más temprano, según Kiba- y es precisamente esa a la que llega tarde.

"Ah, pero cuando se trata de levantarse temprano, para ir a ver a sus bichos, está ahí treinta minutos antes"

Shino llevaba quince minutos de retraso, y no parecía que estuviera cerca de llegar.

Exhaló. –Bien, ¡pues si no querías venir, no vengas!... ¡Akamaru!- llamó a aquél compañero que nunca le fallaba.

El perro ninja se acercó a él, dejando de jugar con el gato, al que había estado molestando, de encima del árbol. Prorrumpió un ladrido.

-Eso es chico… parece que tendré que recurrir a tu opinión, pero ¿sabes algo? No importa. Tú conoces mejor a mamá y además Kuromaru habla contigo… ¿Tienes idea de qué es lo que le gustaría?

Akamaru sólo se quedó mirando a Kiba, inclinado un poco la cabeza.

Suspiró.

-Sí, eso pensé… De todas formas eres mejor ayuda que ese tonto- comenzó a caminar con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Akamaru se volvió para ver al lado contrario a donde iba su amo, mas no había nadie. Él también suspiró y comenzó a seguir los pasos del chico.

Era inconcebible que algo así le sucediera. ¿Cómo es que no había vuelto a ver el reloj antes?

¡Treinta minutos tarde!

Para cuando había notado qué horas eran, ya tenía quince minutos de retraso. Había salido disparado de su casa, nuevamente sin desayunar -aunque esta vez había sido debido a que habían quedado en ir a comer juntos como pocas veces lo hacían-. Shino había estado esperando hacer eso con Kiba dos días enteros, y lo había echado a perder.

No había forma de que Kiba aún estuviera esperándolo, él lo sabía, teniendo muy en cuenta lo desesperado que era el Inuzuka por naturaleza. Aún así nada le impedía hacerse ilusiones.

Se detuvo justo enfrente del negocio en donde habían quedado de verse, una tienda de _dango _con la que Kiba tenía cierta fascinación; ya que funcionaba también como restaurante.

Dada la hora que era, apenas se encontraban abriendo el lugar.

-Ah, pero mira quién decidió aparecer- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. – ¿Qué te sucede Shino? ¿No estabas muy ocupado durmiendo hasta tarde? Para qué molestarse en venir si sólo ibas a ayudarme a escoger un estúpido regalo.

Shino volteó a ver a Kiba, siguiéndolo con su mirada mientras le decía todo esto. Había pasado a un lado suyo y se había detenido en frente del establecimiento sin dignarse a mirarlo.

Sintió como si le clavaran una estaca en su pecho. Kiba estaba enojado; y, en todo su derecho.

-Lo siento, yo…-cuando el chico le miró, se quedó callado. Aquella era una mirada bajo la que nadie quería estar.

-Akamaru y yo tenemos hambre. Fuimos a recorrer los alrededores en busca de algo interesante y al final no avistamos nada… No lo sé, tal vez haya sido que no buscamos bien o nos hacía falta otro par de ojos…- Kiba lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Akamaru, sentado a un lado del chico, sentía pena por él.

-Podríamos entrar y, después, seguimos buscando- ofreció el Aburame, diciendo lo más seguramente posible y hablando con cuidado tanteando el terreno.

-Ah, claro. _Podríamos_; si es que a su excelencia le parece bien. A menos que tenga algo más importante que hacer a último minuto.

Kiba lo miró desafiante.

-No hay nada más importante- Shino lucía genuinamente arrepentido y había hablado con gran convicción.

El Inuzuka sólo dio un paso hacia al atrás, se giró, entró a la tienda y se sentó parsimoniosamente en un lugar cerca de la salida.

El dueño del restaurante los saludó.

-Buenos días joven Inuzuka. Ah, veo que trajiste a tu fiel acompañante. Muy bien, mientras no se acerque mucho a la cocina, todo está perfecto- mencionó con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Akamaru. –Oh, y tu extraño amigo ¿también viene contigo?

Ya recordaba por que no le gustaba venir aquí. Sin importar cuántas veces Kiba le dijera al señor que no le llamara de esa forma, él lo seguía haciendo; además, siempre parecía olvidar que ambos se conocían.

-¿Quién, él? Ah, sí… Él va a pagar la cuenta ¿no es cierto?

Shino suspiró. Por lo general la cuenta se dividía pero, notando el humor del chico, supuso que aquella iba a ser su cuota por haber llegado tarde.

-Claro- dijo resignado y notó como Kiba sonreía maliciosamente.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, ¿qué van a ordenar?

-Bien, yo quiero _Amazake (_i)_,_ una orden de _Bocchan dango (_ii)_…_ no, que sean dos. Mmm tres órdenes de _dango_ con salsa _Mitarashi (_iii) y una orden de _dango _cubierto de _Kinako (_iv)_._ Después de eso quisiera ver qué tiene como almuerzo. Ah, y para Akamaru un filete de pescado.

-De acuerdo, en un momento lo mando traer… ¿Y usted muchacho?

Shino seguía mirando al chico, quien portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se lo tenía merecido.

-Yo sólo tomaré té- dicho eso, el dueño se retiró a la cocina.

-¿Sin apetito, Shino? Supongo que cuando la gente duerme demasiado amanece así ¿no crees?

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que cayeran en un silencio que, si bien no era incómodo, tampoco era agradable. Continuaron así hasta que llegó la orden de Kiba.

-Aquí tienes la carta… Avísame cuando hayas llegado a una decisión.

Kiba observó los platillos por un momento, volteó sobre su hombro y dejó la carta sobre la mesa para luego inclinarse hasta estar más cerca del rostro de Shino.

-Si vuelves a dejarme plantado, de lo menos que tendrás que preocuparte será pagar la cuenta- estando ahí le llegó un olor conocido. Shino olía a sabia y a corteza de árbol, olía un poco a pino también; amén de otra cosa que no distinguía bien. –Más te vale que no hayas llegado tarde por ir al bosque. Ahora come algo antes de que cambie de opinión. Te gusta el _dango _cubierto de _Kinako _¿no es así?- agregó desinteresadamente mientras decidía qué más cargarle a su cuenta.

De cierta forma aquél _dango_ era una ofrenda de paz.

Llamando al mesero Kiba empezó a decir. –Quiero ordenar _Nigiri sushi_ con _masago_ encima, un tazón de _Miso shiro, _una orden de _tempura _de verduras y camarón con _yakisoba_; y, para llevar, tres _Mangyuu._

Aunque, de nuevo, Kiba era una persona que sabía muy bien como guardar rencores.

Se aseguraría de poner la alarma una hora más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, en caso de que algo así volviera a suceder.

-Dime, ¿qué hiciste ahora para oler así? ¿Usaste algún tipo de jabón?- Kiba lo miró curioso mientras comenzaba a devorar los _dango_ que había pedido.

Shino se sonrojó y se limitó a tomar su té, esperando disminuir el frío que todavía traía.

Recordar lo que había sucedido no era un buen tema durante el desayuno.

* * *

i Es una bebida de arroz fermentado con una ligera cantidad de alcohol

ii El típico dango de 3 colores

iii Salsa dulce de soya, azúcar y almidón

iv Harina de soya tostada con un sabor parecido al mazapán

Para más información visiten wiki pedía y no sean flojos XDDD

**Lo sé, lo sé... No me digan nada... Eso fue horrible y tortuoso y Shino es... y Kiba... y ¡moriré si no me dan su opinión! **

**¿Fue muy exagerado?**

**¿Pudo haber sido mejor?**

**¿Les gustó la hora feliz de Shino?**

**¿Quieren verlo sufrir más?**

**Muy pronto verán qué tanto más puede resistir...**

**R&R si se atreven...**

***_se aleja con una nube de humo en forma misteriosa*_**


End file.
